Slave Pits of the Undercity
''Slave Pits of the Undercity '' is a [[Wikipedia:Editions of Dungeons & Dragons#Advanced Dungeons & Dragons|1st-edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons]] adventure designed for 6 to 8 character of levels 4-7. It takes place in the city of HighportWorld of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1e(p.30). This adventure would be republished in A1-A4 (Scourge of the Slave Lords) were minor difference occur in module content and greater additional content is given to connect the modules. This module take place in 480 CY (Needs citation) Blurb "It is time to put a stop to the marauders! For Years the coastal towns have been burned and looted by the forces of evil. You and your fellow adventurers have been recruited to root out and destroy the source of these raids. But beware, hundreds of good men and women have been taken by the slavers and have never been seen of heard from again! This module was originally used for official ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS Tournament at GenCon XIII and is the first of four in a series of related tournament modules from TSR. This module contains a challenging scenario, the tournament scoring system plus nine pre-rolled, playtested tournament characters. Also included are large scale referee's maps, notes, and background information. A1 is a complete adventure in itself, but it is also a companion to A2 (Secret of the Slaver's Stockade), A3 (Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords), and A4 (In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords). Be sure to look for other exciting adventure modules from the Game Wizards at TSR." Index Art * Jeff Dee: Front Cover, Ruins(p.3), Sewer Orcs(p.14), Apis Cow(p.19), ''Back Cover (''Halfling and orc)Jeff Dee's Devianart * David S. Laforce: Adventurers Fighting Orcs(p.1), The Treacherous Floor'' Also appears to be signed by Jeff Dee)(p.5), Cursed Garden(p.7), Slave Pits(p.17) * '''Bill Willingham': Giant Sundew Illustration(p.19) * Unsigned: Page 10 (Statue of Gruumsh), page 12 (Two adventurers fighting Aspis), page 15 (Orcs resting). ** It's possible some or all of these were Jim Roslof's. Characters Prerolled characters for tournament play * Blodgett, Male Halfling, 5th level Thief, NG. * Dread Delgath, Male Human, 5th level Magic User, NG. * Eljayess, Male Half Elf, 3rd level Cleric/ 3rd level Fighter, CG. * Elwita, Female Dwarf, 6th level Fighter, LG. * Freda, Female Human, 4th level Ranger, CG. * Karraway, Male Human, 6th level Cleric, LG. * Kayen Telva, Male Elf, 4th level Fighter/ 4th level Magic User, CG. * "Ogre", Male Human, 5th level Fighter, NG. Had exceptional Strength. * Phanstern, Male Human, 5th level Illusionist, CG. NPCs *An unnamed Thief found in the 'Slave Lord's Den'(p.18). Later named as Sturm Blucholtz, a minor Slave Lord, in A1-A4Scourge of the Slave Lords, David Cook, Allen Hammack, Harold Johnson, Tom Moldvay, Lawrence Schick, Ed Carmien, 1986, 1e(p.44) Creatures *Ant, Giant (p.7,11-13) *'Aspis' (First appearance)(p.4,11-13,17-19) *Basilik(p.4,7) *Crocodile(p.4,11) *Doppleganger(p.4,6,9,17) *Ghast(p.4,5) *Ghoul(p.4,5,7) *Gray Ooze (p.12) *Green Slime(p.4,11) *Half-Orc(p.4,6-11) *Harpy(p.4,8) *Human(p.4,9-11,17,18) *Orc(p.4,6,8,9,11,14-18) *Ogre(p.4,14) *Rat,Giant(p.4,11) *Rot Grubs (p.12) *Skeleton(p.4) *Stirge(p.4,10) *'Sundew, Giant ('First appearance)(p.6,12,19) *Troll(p.10) *Weasel,Giant(p.4,11) *Wight(p.4,7) *Zombie(p.4) Events Items * A primitive flame thrower(p.9) * A stone of Diminution- acts like a multiple use potion of diminution.(p.10) * Curative moldy apples (p.12) * Orcish Poisons(p.16) Locations *Highport (p.2)- City where the adventure takes place. *Onnwal (mentioned Only)(p.2) *Pomarj (p.2) *An abandoned temple to an unknown goddess. In her anger the plants have become animated. The Temple is now dedicated to GruumshSecret of the Slavers Stockade, Harold Johnson and Tom Moldvay, 1981, 1e(p.2), reflected by the one eyed orc statue in the temple room(p.10). *Sea of Gearnat (Mentioned Only)(p.2) *Wild Coast (p.2) Organizations * Slavers of the wild coast, Slave Lords Notes: There is humorous Orc Graffiti in places such as “Elves are fairies” and “Grom the kobold takes baths”(p.14) Behind the Scenes Originally run as a 7 part tournament along with the other original modules of the A series (A1, A2, A3, A4), this module is two parts, to be played through by different groups. This leads to some disconnect between the areas in the modules. In A1 the Slaver ships are mentioned to be identifiable by yellow sails ("The lords have finally become determined to take action, forgetting their petty squabbles to unite against the marauders of the yellow sails." p.2) in the A1-A4 compilation this changes to purple sails (''"If the player characters mention the purple sails. the old-timers instantly know this was the work of the slave lords."''p.8) Jeff Dee had designed appearances for all the pregenerated characters and used them in his work, although he has only confirmed Elwita, Karraway and "Ogre"Jeff Dee's Character Designs for Karraway, Elwita and "Ogre" . In this Module, Blodgett (Process of elimination, as he is the only halfling) is on the front and back cover. Elwita is on the front cover along with one of the spell casters. The nine playtesters were Brian Blume, Helen Cook, Jeff Dee, Gary Gygax, Frank Menzter, Tom Moldvay, Erol Otus, Bob Waldbauer, Jim Ward. External links Reviews Merric's Musings Review Grognardia's Review Articles DriveThruRPG RPG.net RPGGeek's page Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:A Series